¡amantes del odio! (tobimada-madatobi)
by natsu uchiha-sama
Summary: ¿que hacer cuando algo inesperado surge 'arruinándote' tu vida normal haciendo estragos en te pecho?. algo imposible , ¿Cómo enamorarte de tu enemigo? ¿amarlo u odiarlo? una simple pregunta ...muy confusa , pero una respuesta peor.. ¡amantes del odio !. Un beso robado , Un sonrojo forzado , Un gemido arrancado [semi-au]


**capitulo 1:** una pequeña broma (introducción/epilogo)

 ** _madara:_**

 ** _I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did _**

tsk, maldito senju de mierda , intentar matar ami hermano... de nuevo , por su maldita culpa el ahora esta en el puto hospital, de esta aldea de mierda , creada por el bastardo de hashirama.

espero que estas malditas chinches le saquen toda su maldita sangre sucia tengo tres malditos mese de que no le puedo hacer nada o el maldito del senju marica me acusara con ''aniki''

tsk, hijo de puta...

 _ **And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did **_

_**onmicente:**_

era de noche en konohagakure no sato , se percibía una sombra de la guerras pasadas al ver la intranquilidad con la que dormían algunas de esas personas .

y como no hacerlo, después de observar como una retorcida sombra sonreía, maniacamente cabe resaltar, saltando por los tejados en dirección a la mansión senju donde vivía tobirama senju y hashirama senju , quien por esa noche se quedaría en la mansión hokage por temas del trabajo.

 ** _And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them_**

el actual líder del clan uchiha , reconocido por su larga melena y su gran poderío , temido , admirado y provocador de sonrojo en las féminas , se encontraba mirando por una ventana observando el momento preciso donde el albino habitante dela casa saliera del cuarto para meter las chinches en su ropa.

de un momento el albino salió de aquella , cabe resaltar , simple y aburrida habitación , de paredes azul claro casi celeste , un simple futon en el suelo ,una mesa de centro con un jarrón sin flores, un armario empotrado contra la pared una mesilla en un lado de la pared , donde había una foto de su familia y otra de toka senju , su actual novia , con una torre de cuatro libros de pasta gruesa.

 ** _Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_**

el uchiha aprovecho el momento dado y se coló en la habitación , aprovechando el 'despiste'' del naidaime , y comenso a urgar entre la ropa del otro mirando donde podía ser el mejor lugar para echar las chinches .

-¿se te perdió tu ropa uchiha?-

 _ **Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible **_

-ugh, no tienes tanta suerte como para que eligiera tu asquerosa ropa bastardo-

-...- el senju se fija en el tarro de chinches que madara estaba vaciando dentro de su ropa - ¡maldito uchiha! ¡que crees que haces bastado ! - exclama furico el albino mientras se lanzaba a golpear a madara sentándose en su vientre mientras sostenía un forcejeo para quitar el tarro que tenia unas pocas chinches.

 _ **Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know...  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know... **_

-suelta eso - exclama madara mientras se removía tratando de quitarle el frasco con chinches

-jodete uchiah no baka !- exclama con furia mientras golpeaba madara en el rostro creando una marca roja en su mejilla

 ** _And now when all is gone_**  
 ** _There is nothing to say_**

-que mierda te pasa idiota!- exclama adolorido mientras giraba un tanto su rostro con el dolor del golpe , pero este le devuelve el golpe con su brazo derecho el que no sostenía el frasco

una batalla a golpes se libra en esa incomoda posición , dejando a madara con un hilo de sangre saliendo de entre sus labio y su cara levemente moreteada y rasguñada mientras tobirama apena si tenia algunos rasguños y golpes en la cara.

 ** _And if you're done with embarrassing me_**  
 ** _On your own you can go ahead tell them_** ****

pero en algún mal movimiento tobirama toca el vientre del pelinegro ganándose un pequeño , mínimo y vergonzoso sonidito de entre lo labios del uchiha.

-aah..-

-..-

 _ **Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now **_

_**continuara..**_

 _ **gracias por leer , si quieren que continúe , por favor dejen un comentario :3**_

 _ **si escribo , el siguiente capitulo será lemmon (lime) :D**_

 _ **canción : imposible -james arthur**_


End file.
